


旋涡

by Shangguanqingming



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shangguanqingming/pseuds/Shangguanqingming
Summary: 我说：给大家安利《俄诺涅》Oenone这篇文啊，既有优美的语言，又有符合原著的人物。鄙人这篇文就是由此激发的脑洞，但绝不是抄袭。虽然有Hannigram 但是我的主要目的是丰满奇尔顿医生和他的配对，以及其他主角的性格。总的来说，这是一个关于寻找，救赎和爱的故事。（注意会有原创人物出现）





	旋涡

威尔甫一踏进那间灰黑白三色糅合的牢房——奇尔顿医生处于第三层楼的玻璃办公室，他虽然还没将目光投到办公室的主人身上哪怕零点一秒的时间，仅仅环顾四周，就对弗雷德里克.奇尔顿—莱克特医生有了评估——苍白空洞的如这间办公室的男人。在极端宽大的办公室里，除了一张大的可以供七人用餐的，却畏畏缩缩蜷在一角的办公桌，还有一张摆满了各种精神疗法专著的钢制书架，空空如也。  
双手插兜，威尔双眼扫向办公桌后的墙壁，惨白的墙壁中突出的一个人，此人身材瘦高，包裹在丝质白色长外套里的双手无意识地交叉环在腰间。威尔厌烦地低下头，不屑于观察奇尔顿的脸，料想是苍白无力的。  
深吸一口气，苍白无力的费雷德里克好脾气的伸出右手。为什么说好脾气呢？因为自从FBI行为科学小组BSU主任杰克.克劳福德挂来电话，声明有一宗案子需要弗雷德里克配合，并有一位专员于下午五点拜访自己主管的医院并说明情况。可是专员威尔格拉汉姆先生一点音讯都没给他，让他白白等了两个小时。现在又只顾低着头，一副不在状态的样子。凭什么啊？对这样不专业的人，不耐烦是常有的。  
他的忍耐度爆棚。 “格雷汉姆先生，格雷汉姆先生？先生！”谢天谢地， 威尔抬起头，奇尔顿医生的手僵住了。即使最辛辣爱挑刺的人，在威尔格拉汉姆面前也得静音，面前的男人是完美的，茂密如丛林的，色泽也如禁林般诱人犯罪的卷发让医生生出触摸的强烈冲动，两道同色的浓密眉毛挑衅地上扬，眉峰下是不可思议的笔直如梯子般的鼻梁，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，却掩饰不了如佐治亚洲阳光下，庭中深泉的浓绿双眸。可这双眼睛呈现出的，却不是那想象中的沉静温和，而是轻佻逼人的，和玫瑰色的顽皮嘴唇，一起嘲弄俗套的医生。  
正是这扎人的神情刺的医生一跳，就连自尊心好像也微微受伤。他太失礼了。费雷德里克压制住像个孩子般用手揉脸的冲动，强力镇定，可脸上还是一阵羞愧的潮红。“你好，”他将情感剥离后的声音有金属般的质感，有礼却无情，这种状态下的他是决不会提威尔的失约的，“我的名字是弗雷德里克.奇尔顿-莱克特，能否告诉我，我有什么地方能为您效劳？”  
“你是否记得亚伯.吉迪恩？一年前被证实的切萨皮克开膛手？我们查看资料得知他是你生病前最后一个病人，同时也是你揭穿他的真面目。”威尔转过身，声音里满是怀疑，语速极快，一切都表明他对医生绝无好感。都是职责所在。“他从BSHCI逃离，之后已经杀死数个牵扯到把他送到BSHCI的人。说来你很幸运，本来应该是他名册上第一个被开膛破肚的人的，不过一次莫名其妙的病让你躲过一劫。”  
这番话不知那点让医生恶心，一瞬间他好像出现幻觉，阳光打在威尔身上，他背后的墙上，他的影子仿若生出暗翼，是恶魔般可怖。威尔还在继续说；“我们将在你和你丈夫的街区布置的如铁桶一般，现在是先给你们打个招呼，不管有用没用，保持警惕吧。”  
“吉迪恩会不会对我丈夫下手？”这对弗雷德里克来说最为重要。  
“这个嘛，B.S桑德尔摩医生一家的情况说明情况不容乐观。”  
“那么，那么可不可以请你们将警备调往M区三十九号的利兹公馆？那是我个人名下的别馆，那里地势空阔，利于伏击，不利藏匿，对抓捕应该更为有利。吉迪恩要找的是我，我不想我的丈夫牵扯进来。”  
威尔第一次转过身，细细评估医生的表情。费雷德里克挺起胸脯，勇敢地与他对视，不过心里并不太有底气，预期将会得到拒绝，毕竟是这么一个不靠谱的专员啊。  
“真会给人添麻烦啊，要填不少报告。成吧，回见。”  
医生惊讶地连谢谢也忘了说，呆头鹅般的送威尔离去。  
下到底层，出到中央大街，信步向街对面的Mercedes走去，威尔满不在乎地打开车门，坐上副驾。在方向盘后坐的是个有一头灿烂金发的男人，这是个让人过目不忘的人。他有让男人垂涎欲滴的名表，他有让女人魂不守舍的肌肉，他有老牌政客的狡猾，他也有青春少年的天真。他有三十还是四十，说不准，只是每个看到他的人只会记得那活火山般生生不息的活力。总的来说，这个吊儿郎当，叼了根女人烟的男人，是个和威尔格拉汉姆臭味相投的妖孽。奇尔顿医生很快就会知道，他等待的两个小时正是被威尔花在了，这男人美妙的肉体上，在这座豪车的后座上，殊死交缠。  
“久等了吧？”威尔将腿搁高，卡洛.赛尔瓦基里揽过他的头，两人交换了一个色情意味十足的吻。  
“你吸了好多烟，我不过才去了半小时。”待卡洛发动引擎，威尔抱怨了下嘴里苦涩的味道。  
卡洛不答。  
“真是个无趣的医生啊，干瘪的工作机器，要不是头儿命令我，我是真不想去，不过他也不是毫无人情味啦，我就顺带帮帮他。”  
“这稀奇，你讨厌这种人。”熟悉这个小混蛋的脾气的都知道，他厌恶体制化的人，讨厌精神病医生，按道理是不会轻易帮助这个两头站足了的奇尔顿的。  
“为了不给他丈夫惹麻烦，他准备一个人呆在私人别墅，也算是个有良心的人啦。说真的，他住在顶级富人区呢，真是不公平呢！”  
闲聊了会儿，他们驶上行人稀少的郊区匝道，威尔的脚不安分地攀上男友的小腿。卡洛抽手勾起他的脚踝，放到唇边一吻。  
最后，他们开下道，停在一处茂盛的林中空地上，此时的阳光不太灼人。可渴求却是灼人难忍。他们膜拜对方的身体，激吻，爱抚，激吻，爱抚。让威尔不满的是，卡洛一直都是若有所思的样子。最后两人都脱力的仰面倒在草地上，卡洛撑起身子，手肘支在地上，头搁在手上，他凝视着已经昏昏欲睡的威尔，慢慢俯下身，伏在威尔耳边说了些什么。  
“真的？好啊，M区，不过别买三十九号周围的，我可不想和奇尔顿做邻居。”威尔闭着眼，不然他是会发见卡洛晦暗不明的眼神的。


End file.
